


Round & Round

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Groundhog Day, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: 他夢見龍。夢見眼淚。夢見傷口。「Arthur。」他還記得風。記得心碎。記得痛。「Arthur，沒事了，我找到你了。」他甦醒過來。





	Round & Round

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇收錄於亞梅十周年紀念合本《Land of Sun and Land of Moonlight》。  
> 標題靈感取自歌曲Stay by Rihanna，但故事與歌詞無關。

　　那天是個秋日。剛起不久的太陽被雲朵遮蔽，晨霧籠罩著水岸，在湖心中央，隱隱可見一座小島朦朧起伏的輪廓。 

　　他下車，關上車門。舉目所及一片蒼茫，但他知道他的目標就在湖邊。他朝目標走去。

　　

* * *

 

　　他夢見龍。夢見眼淚。夢見傷口。

　　醒來眼前是一望無際的白。他花了一陣才認出那在耳中反覆進退的沖刷聲是水潮。一張沉但柔軟的重量落到他身上，裹住了他。有人叫他的名字。

　　「Arthur。」

　　他還記得風。記得心碎。記得痛。

　　「Arthur，沒事了，我找到你了。」

　　他甦醒過來。

　　

* * *

 

　　Arthur裹著毛毯蜷縮在座位上。他正前方，朝陽的白光透過枝葉，穿越他所見過最大片的玻璃，錯落地潑灑在他身上。Merlin坐在他隔壁，手中握著某個皮製環狀物，大概是類似舵的東西，用來駕駛承載著他們的無馬馬車。他渾身痠痛，筋骨彷彿被人拆解過後又重組，泡在還未退盡的水氣中，提不起力氣把上半身立直。

　　在岸邊砂礫上被扶著坐起時，他的盔甲不見蹤影，人仍昏沉，但Arthur很高興醒來看見的第一張面孔是他忠心耿耿的男僕。

　　「Merlin，」Arthur努力將渙散的視線鎖在對方臉上，那可需要一點努力，「你長鬍子了。」

　　背著光，Merlin的臉輕微地扭曲，看上去相當古怪，好像拿不定主意該大哭還是要笑。後來似乎他決定要笑，因為他的嘴角微微上勾。「這是你睡這麼久後醒來的第一句話？」

　　「你從來不留鬍子的。」Arthur反駁。「卡美洛……你在這裡，那卡美洛的人民還好麼？Gwen還好麼？」

　　Merlin的嘴角滑落回原位。此時Arthur才注意到，對方身上穿著的並非男僕習常的領巾與長衫，而是一種他從未見過的新奇服裝，材質看上去高級、舒適，卻又不似異國貴族們的爭奇鬥艷。

　　Arthur皺眉，忽然察覺到Merlin身後、四周的景物與自己熟悉的亞瓦隆湖非常、非常不同。他慌忙轉向男僕。

　　Merlin回望他，神色冷靜卻複雜。

　　「長話短說。Arthur，你已經睡了一千五百年了。」

　　一千五百年。

　　Arthur斜倚在門與座椅的交界，疲憊地打量著Merlin的輪廓，模糊地期望這只是一場夢。他想說Merlin欺君可以殺頭你知道麼。他想說你瞞了我身分這麼久還跟我開這種玩笑不會太過分麼。然而Merlin的表情不像在說笑。沿途那些奇怪的景象——他們所乘坐的金屬無馬馬車、黑灰色的道路、拼寫著奇怪地名的路牌，各種他從未見過的事物——都佐證了Merlin的話。

　　他答應了Arthur離開湖畔後他會解釋一切，可此刻Arthur的腦海卻塞了太多問題，甚至不知道該從何問起。

　　「你有魔法……」當他開口時，聲音之啞連自己都嚇了一跳，「為什麼不帶我們一起……例如立刻從這裡到那裡，之類的。」

　　駕車的Merlin掃了Arthur一眼，露出一個淺笑。「我很高興你還記得。的確，我的魔法能做到很多事，但也有一些是它不能做的，『瞬間移動』是一項。再者……這個世界變得跟以前不太一樣了。」

　　「魔法依然被禁止？」Arthur皺起眉頭。他還記得Merlin第一次在他面前使用魔法，年輕、隱忍的臉、無法停止的哽咽抽噎聲。在他掌外，點點星火凝成一頭小龍，振翅隱入夜中。

　　「Gwen取消過禁令。但就像我說的，發生了很多事。」

　　一千五百年能發生多少事，他難以想像。沒有世人能夠想像。他猜就連真正活過的人都無法完全預見。

　　Arthur吞下一個呵欠，支撐著不讓自己被睏倦吞沒。Merlin轉過來看他。「累的話就先睡會。我會叫醒你。」

　　Arthur凝望著那抹熟悉卻陌生的微笑，他的本能為他選擇了相信，頭還來不及點就闔上了眼睛。

　　血，敵人的、騎士的，自己與Mordred的，沾滿了他的雙手，富有生命那般沿著臂膀往上攀流，同時不斷將他往下吸扯，他開口大叫卻聽不見自己的聲音——

　　然後他聽見了。

　　「Arthur？」斗室唯一的光源下，狀似Merlin的剪影輕輕問道。剪影很快從座位上起身，往Arthur的床靠了過來。

　　Arthur麻木地盯著影子靠近，整片背都被汗水打濕。房間偌大他卻感到窒息。

　　Merlin走到他床邊但沒坐下來。Arthur回視對方，昏暗的房內Merlin雙眼中仍帶著幽微的光。他沒詢問Arthur好不好，只是凝望著對方。

　　等心跳回歸正常了，吞嚥後Arthur才開口：「這裡是你住的地方？」

　　Merlin點點頭。他微微傾身彎向Arthur床邊，朝桌上伸手輕扯，一盞燈便亮起了。Arthur望著那盞燈，光芒中卻不見蠟燭。

　　「不需要芯與火的燈。而且非常便宜。」Merlin同樣望著那盞燈，「現代的魔法之一。」

　　 _發生了很多事情。_ Arthur注視著魔法師的側影想。

　　「是時候告訴我卡美洛怎麼了嗎？」

　　Merlin轉過頭來，回給Arthur的眼神彷彿他從很遠很遠的地方跋涉而來，Arthur則是他旅程中最後見到的那人。

　　沒有王國能屹立千年。內心深處他明白如此，他只是不想、也不願對自己承認。那無異於背叛他從小被授予並恪守的信念。

　　「卡美洛在Gwen的帶領之下接續你的盛世二十多載。她後來有了一對雙生兒女。長女Finnabair繼承了王位，年輕的Arthur選擇出走荒原流浪。他的名聲比姊姊的流傳得更遠也更久。」Merlin輕聲說道。Arthur的心臟揪縮了一下。

　　「他們……？」

　　「她選擇了與卡里昂一名正直的貴族結姻。他們很幸福。」

　　Arthur收緊下頷，點了點頭，感激Merlin沒有試圖安慰他。Merlin走回他原本坐的位置，從桌上的一只瓶中倒了一杯冒著煙的東西回到Arthur身邊，遞給他後在他旁邊坐下。是杯熱茶。

　　「好景不常。Finnabair女王並不像她母親那樣賢智，她盡力了，但當玫西亞與莫拉的聯軍向卡美洛進攻時，部隊沒有支撐很久，甚至沒能撐到他們愛戴的親王回來。」

　　Arthur沒有問圓桌騎士們的結局。Gwaine、Percival、Leon，他只希望他們都未遭受太多痛苦。但此時一個問題浮現心頭。

　　「那麼那時你在哪？」

　　Merlin再度露出他在湖邊見過的那個表情，所有情緒都被壓抑在僵硬的面容下、只剩輕微扭曲的嘴角。

　　「我不在那裡。」就是他僅有的回答。

　　Arthur本想追問那麼你是在哪，可他瞧見Merlin的雙眼，疲倦堆積在他眼角，太多，順著Arthur先前沒有注意到的細紋流入他還沒完全習慣的短髭內。

　　於是他把衝動按回胃裡，轉而說道：「你看起來很累，何不也休息一會？」

　　有那麼片刻，Merlin沒有動作，兩下呼吸以後，他的臉部線條逐漸軟化，變得鬆弛。「是的，Arthur，我累了。」他徐緩地承認，然而在他唇邊，一抹微笑一點一點蓄積，直至漾開，彷若夜空星辰，「但有你在，我會好起來的。」

　　拗不過Merlin留在房裡的堅持，Arthur妥協讓遠處的桌燈開著，但他也執意對方一起。

　　「床那麼大，擠三個男人都不成問題。再說，你的睡姿多糟我也不是沒見過。」

　　兩人又僵持了一會，最後法師繞到另一側，掀開床被，在被單所允許距離Arthur最遠之處側躺下，內側的手環住自己腰身，另一隻則橫過胸前搭在對肩，兩膝微微曲起，望著Arthur的眼神很遠也很近。

　　Arthur不曉得對方經歷過什麼，但他想，自己還有很多時間能慢慢挖掘。

　　「睡吧。」Merlin對他說，「我看著你。」

　　Arthur閉上眼睛，感覺自己會做一場夢，夢裡他仍穿著沾血的鎧甲躺臥在湖心小船上，一股力量正牽引著他，當他再度睜眼，他就會抵達岸邊。

 

* * *

　　

　　他甦醒時，真的在岸邊。

　　當潮水聲湧入耳內，白茫的天色映入眼簾，他像尾魚那樣彈跳起來。礫石割破他光裸的雙腳，但他顧不上痛，因為他震驚地發現自己只著裏衫，還在亞瓦隆湖邊，昨天Merlin將他喚醒的那個位置。

　　Merlin。

　　他在湖邊喪失心神般地來回奔跑，大吼Merlin的名字，直到Merlin遲疑的聲音出現在他身後，他立刻轉身，看見法師困惑但喜悅的臉，不管不顧地一步上前，將對方緊緊擁入懷裡。

　　「我以為你不見了。」他才不管自己是不是有點哽咽，或是抖得如同落難少女。他只剩下Merlin了。如果對方要笑就隨他去吧，至少他還在這裡，真實的在自己雙臂之間。

　　「我也很高興見到你……Arthur。」Merlin的手搭上他後背，收緊的力度比Arthur預期的還要強烈，聲音低悶卻藏不住其中的顫抖。

　　「你跑去哪了？為什麼我們會在這裡？還有誰也會出現在這裡麼？Lancelot？Gwaine？」

　　「不，只有你而已。」Merlin稍微退開。Arthur沒有錯過對方眼角的淚光。

　　「那我們為什麼又要來這裡？」Arthur皺眉，「而且你還幫我換回了衣服。很冷吶Merlin，我可能會染上肺炎。」

　　「我沒……」這下換Merlin皺了眉頭，「為什麼你說了『又』？」

　　「因為——」Arthur不敢置信地看著他，「這一切昨天就發生過了？」

　　Merlin似乎還沒有轉過來，他不斷皺著眉頭。「我不、我不明白……」

　　「這些事情都發生過了。你昨天帶著我回去，我睡著了，你告訴我Gwen和她的兒女，你……」Merlin的臉色變得慘白，四肢開始顫抖。情況不妙。「你不記得了。」Arthur說道。

　　Merlin搖頭。

　　「預言裡沒有提到這些……」

　　「什麼預言？」

　　「龍只說了你會回來，但沒有提到你會……」他看上去居然有些六神無主。

　　「那說不定只是場夢。」Arthur打斷對方，Merlin的反應戳刺著他的胸口，令他也不安起來，「一場預知夢，就像Morgana有過的那種，只是精準到有點毛骨悚然。」這個想法令人安慰。Arthur希望它是真的，因為倘若不是，他的麻煩可就大了。

　　Merlin不像完全被這個答案說服，然而他似乎也沒有更好的解答。他們決定先回到車上，驅車前往Merlin的住所。

　　且戰且走。

　　Arthur如同前一天那樣斜倚在Merlin車子的座位上，無奈地瞪著日光照入大窗後產生的陰影。

　　他還記得床邊Merlin的眼神。足以烙進心臟的憂傷。

　　此刻的Merlin與昨晚截然不同。在Arthur回答了幾個問題以後，他的臉有一半就浸入了陰影裡，掌舵的手指蒼白而僵硬。他大概還在思考Arthur是不是又中了什麼詛咒。

　　氣氛沉悶地讓人坐立難安，即使馬車停下後都未見改善。

　　大概是夜色掩護，前一晚Arthur並沒有察覺Merlin家有這麼多書。到處都是書。桌子上、椅子上，所有能見的平面上堆疊著各色各式的書本，有幾處甚至疊得太高而搖搖欲墜，這副景象倘若讓愛書如痴的Geoffrey看了肯定昏倒。

　　他拾起一本，驚異著封面的光滑與光澤，而且書頁似乎不像卡美洛的那麼脆弱易碎。

　　Merlin一進門就鑽進書堆，翻尋了幾本書後瞥見了Arthur還站在廳內，立刻滿懷歉意地望著對方。

　　「你可以、呃，先找個地方坐。」他隨意地揮了揮手，發現在滿坑滿谷的書堆裡要找到一個位置落坐大概比登天還難，面露赧色繼續，「……抱歉。呃，還是，你要不要先去洗個澡？」

　　「你讓一個剛從湖底睡醒的人去洗澡？」Arthur試圖說笑，可惜並不成功，Merlin依舊眉頭深鎖。「沒關係的，我可以幫忙，只要你告訴我要怎麼做。」

　　「謝謝你，但我想這裡可能暫時沒有你能做的。洗個澡你會舒服一點。我示範給你看。」

　　他領著Arthur來到廁間，放了一缸熱水，展示了會自動噴灑出熱水的微型瀑布後便離開了。熱水澡確實讓Arthur放鬆許多。會自動沖洗的馬桶與無窮無盡的熱水簡直是奇蹟。

　　當他擦著潮濕的頭髮回到主廳時，Merlin已經找到了他要的書。他坐在餐桌清理出的一小塊空位旁，書在他周圍堆成好幾疊。

　　「有進展嗎？」Arthur問。Merlin搖搖腦袋。

　　「有什麼我可以幫忙的地方嗎？」他拿起其中一本，「例如讀讀這個？」Merlin再搖了搖頭。

　　「老實說，」他告訴Arthur，「我並不清楚你身上發生了什麼事。我的魔法書大部分都因為時間久遠，不是遺失就是破損難以修復了。這些……我甚至都不曉得能從裡面找到些什麼。」

　　「你的魔法也幫不上忙嗎？」Merlin再度搖頭。

　　「那麼其他……」Arthur不確定自己該用哪個詞，「像你一樣的人呢？他們能幫上忙嗎？」

　　「我已經很久沒有見過任何與魔法有關的人了。古教傾頹許久，德魯伊絕跡，人們信仰新神，或者完全不信神。」

　　「那麼新的神……？」

　　「不是你想的那種神。」Merlin苦笑著，「祂們……比較像是人們心靈的支柱。與魔法無關。」

　　「所以……這一千五百年以來，你都是自己一個人嗎？」

　　Merlin用了比Arthur預計還要久的時間才回答。

　　「是的，Arthur。我自己一個。」

　　說完他低頭繼續翻書。Arthur握著那本《時間簡史》站在一旁凝望他的側影，感覺胸口空了一塊卻不曉得該作何回應，許久以後才在距離對方最近的地方找了一處空位，勉強挨擠著坐下。無論Merlin如何表示Arthur可以先去休息，他依然堅持留在主廳內。

　　他們翻閱一本又一本的書，甚至都沒有注意到午夜鐘聲響——

　　

* * *

 

　　Arthur非常確定有某種不知名的力量在作祟。上一刻他還在Merlin家溫暖的室內閱讀著內容有八成對他毫無意義的文字，下一刻他人已經仰躺在湖邊，被灰白的天空大肆嘲笑。

　　一次或許是夢。兩次？絕對是詛咒。

　　他一見到Merlin就告訴對方這則壞消息。眼看欣喜一點一滴從Merlin臉上褪去，取而代之的是震驚和憂慮，Arthur感覺自己有些殘忍，然而詛咒當前，他必須爭取時間。

　　整段車程他們鮮少交談，偶爾Merlin會問幾個問題，Arthur會回答，然後又各自陷入思慮。陽光在此時看起來都像諷刺。

　　這一次他甚至比Merlin都還要快找齊那些書。Merlin一面讀，一面抽出時間為Arthur解釋他不能理解的那部分內容。

　　「只是以防萬一。」Merlin說，「但我們還是祈禱這不會再發生吧。」

　　可惜期待再次落空。

　　

* * *

 

　　第四天他們讀完了所有的書。一籌莫展。距離午夜還有一個小時。

　　「現在怎麼辦？」Arthur問道。

　　「我們會想到辦法的。」Merlin說，語氣不甚篤定，比起安慰Arthur，聽起來更像想安慰自己，「我們會想到辦法的。」

　　他們沒有。

　　

* * *

 

　　第十天，他在Merlin到來以前跑離岸邊，跑至馬路上，背對Merlin居所的方向一路狂奔。他的雙腳痛到不行，比拿針刺破滿掌水泡再行軍整天後還難受。

　　他在即將入夜時不支倒地。

　　

* * *

 

　　第十一天。湖水比他想像的還要冰冷。溺死的過程比他想像中還要難受。

　　

* * *

 

　　第十二天，他躺在地上，全身都疼，就連回瞪天空都提不起力氣。或許他註定要被困在這個地獄裡。 _永恆的一天_ 。真是完美。

　　「Arthur？」

　　Merlin來了。Arthur可以選擇告訴他，把他一起拖入這個地獄，或者，他可以不告訴對方，這樣至少他們之中還有一個人是快樂的。

　　他回擁Merlin的力道比往常都大，但對方似乎沉浸在喜悅之中，沒有感覺任何不對。

　　車上Merlin注意到他的消沉，Arthur只推託是人剛醒，腦袋還有些昏沉。他反問起Gwen來轉移注意。Merlin告訴他的故事與先前相去無幾。過程中，他一直小心觀察著Arthur的反應，似乎生怕對方有太大的情緒起伏；他多慮了，因為此刻Arthur只感覺得到麻木。

　　可悲的是他居然對Merlin的家感到熟悉。其他房間比起主廳和廁所要陌生得多，畢竟他只有在第一晚去過臥房，其餘時間他們都忙著埋首書本，沒想到要參觀剩下的空間。倒不是說Merlin家還有多少空間可以遊蕩。除了家具以外八成都是書；Arthur都不曉得人要這麼多書幹嘛，或者，要花多少時間才能讀完全部。

　　「餓嗎？或是你想先休息一下？」Merlin問，發現對方毫無反應，於是繼續，「那麼或許想先洗個澡？」

　　洗澡很好。熱水澡總能讓糟糕的情況變得不那麼糟糕。Merlin為他放了水，示範了蓮蓬頭的使用方式，便準備往門外走去，Arthur喊住他。

　　「你不留下嗎？」

　　Merlin愣住了。

　　「抱歉Arthur，我忘記以前的人——」他看上去竟有點不知所措，「現在的人習慣獨自洗澡。當然也有一些例外，但……」停頓片刻之後，他說：「如果你希望我留下來。」

　　「不必了。」Arthur賭氣地擺手。他一個人也可以洗好自己，他之前就洗過，他甚至不曉得自己為什麼會期待Merlin留下。

　　Merlin面帶歉意地退出門外，關門以前，他表示自己就在外頭，以防Arthur需要他。

　　Arthur才不會需要他。

　　除了當Arthur高估了自己對現代器具的掌握。

　　Merlin在聽見大叫以後衝了進來，拉著高嚷著「我沒事」的Arthur，扭開冷泉噴柱沖刷他被燙傷的前臂。

　　那事實上不是什麼嚴重傷勢，連水泡都不會起，畢竟他可是連龍息焰都熬過來的人。

　　可Merlin的反應超出了Arthur的預期。

　　他一語不發，深蹙著眉首，審視著那一小片發紅肌膚。這個Merlin遠比以前的那個更謹慎也更沉默，眼睛帶著太多Arthur不曾在以前的Merlin臉上見過的情緒。那是失去過太多的人眼中才會出現的東西。

　　整個廁間都是水的聲音。

　　「Merlin。」Arthur輕輕叫他。起初Merlin沒有反應，直到幾秒以後，Merlin的視線才自他前臂移開，回到Arthur臉上。

　　Arthur見過那個神情。在他被Mordred刺傷以後醒來，Merlin趕到剛甦醒的他身邊時，臉上就帶著這個神情。

　　他等到Merlin的雙眼直視自己，才放柔聲音說道：「我沒事。」

　　「是的……你沒事。」Merlin重覆著，低頭看了看Arthur的手，慢慢鬆開對方。他又問了一次Arthur餓不餓，還沒等對方回答就低喃著自己該去張羅食物，腳步快速離開了廁間。

　　Arthur沒有追上去。水還在流。他想現在的Merlin大概需要一點空間。

　　當他打理好自己回到主廳時，Merlin看起來已經恢復常態。他準備了食物，奢侈地用兩個精美的白色紙盒盛裝。Merlin介紹這是「中國菜」。聞起來比嚐起來香。

　　Arthur趁機問起那些擺放在各個角落他所不認識的家飾。Merlin耐心地一樣一樣解釋並示範操作。

　　那個叫「電視」的東西超越了Arthur的想像。一個黑扁盒子居然能夠容納大千世界，這個時代果然不需要魔法了。

　　他們擠在一張叫「沙發」的舒適座椅上看電視。或者準確來說，是Merlin陪著Arthur看電視。在經歷這麼多天的徒勞無功之後，Arthur認為自己值得一點休息；再說，那裡頭彷彿有數之不盡的頻道，實在太不可思議。

　　當獅子家族的故事被切進了「廣告」，Arthur轉頭才發現，Merlin不曉得何時已經陷在沙發內，頭歪向一邊，枕著椅背睡著了。

　　他看著Merlin許久。

　　Merlin過得並不算好。他的冰箱媲美荒漠，顴骨也比往昔要突出，眼袋之下印著一圈濃重的陰影，本就不甚厚實的身材更只剩一把骨頭。

　　幾天以來，他們都忙著找尋破解詛咒的方法，Merlin甚至比他要更積極，當一天過去，他們仍無計可施，每一次，Merlin都會責怪自己，因為他認為自己是「懂比較多」的那個。

　　Arthur並不怪他；他怪那個導致這一切的不知名神靈。Merlin做的已經夠多了。也許這是Arthur的懲罰，Merlin只是被他牽扯進來的倒楣鬼。不過他很慶幸Merlin是那個倒楣鬼。他無法想像與另外一個人被日復一日困在一起。

　　Arthur起身，從臥室的床上拿了一張毯子回到電視前，輕手輕腳地為Merlin蓋上，而後坐回他身邊，安靜地等待鐘響。

　　

* * *

 

　　自此他不再告訴Merlin關於詛咒的事。他依然試圖找出破解之道，只不過是瞞著Merlin進行；沒必要破壞Merlin的情緒。

　　被蒙在鼓裡的Merlin看上去很快樂。他值得快樂。

　　不過，要背著Merlin鬼鬼祟祟四處打探真不是件易事。他有點理解Merlin以前的感覺了。

　　

* * *

 

　　輪迴為數不多的幾個好處是他有無窮無盡的時間。Arthur決定放慢腳步，不再像先前那樣急於解決現狀。如果這見鬼的詛咒想跟他耗，那麼就來吧。耐心恰巧就是騎士的美德之一。

　　他開始閱讀。什麼都讀。從起居室開始，慢慢進攻至走廊、廚房，然後是Merlin的臥室。拜偉大的印刷術所賜，Merlin似乎無所不讀，涉獵廣泛，凡舉天文地理、科學歷史、文學詩歌都在他的汲取範圍。遇到不懂的部分Arthur就詢問Merlin，偶爾Merlin會取笑Arthur竟然如此上進，但每一次他都會不厭其煩地解釋，即便有時候似乎他自己也不真正清楚答案。

　　觀察Merlin是另一項Arthur逐漸養成的習慣。

　　他注意到在湖邊的Merlin有多激動、以及他有多小心在克制著自己的激動，不讓滿腔欣喜之情傾瀉將Arthur淹沒；每回那都讓Arthur胸口作疼。

　　一再重複同一天，有時候Arthur會忘記，自己正面對的，是一個已經等待了一千五百年的人。

　　他曾試著想像自己一個人活過了一千五百年。腦中只有一片空白。

　　Merlin不太說起這一點，表現在Arthur看來也與自己熟知的那個Merlin相去不遠，只有很少數幾個時刻——例如Merlin逃離浴室的那一次——Arthur才會猛然記起對方實際上與自己的記憶相隔了一千五百年。

　　他開始好奇Merlin在他出現以前的生活，誰曾經進入過他漫長的生命中。還在卡美洛時，他不曾真正見過Merlin有和誰在一起過，女人或男人都沒有。比起自己的戀愛，Merlin似乎更熱衷於幫助Arthur贏得美人芳心，即便在Arthur結婚以後，Merlin關心的都是Arthur在不解風情地惹惱Gwen後Gwen是否原諒他了。

　　Arthur通常不太在意他的騎士們的感情生活。他不是那種樂於打探他人隱私的好事者，身為一國之君，還有太多更重要的事情需要他的關注。只是有時看著Merlin自由自在的身影他會想，牽起對方手心的，會是怎麼樣的女孩。甚至男孩，假使他沒有錯認Merlin看著兩個男人在螢幕上接吻時所流露出的表情。

　　他曾在屋裡找到一些屬於他人的物品。幾枚戒指、作工精細的懷錶，有些刻了字，寫著某個人的名字、或縮寫，或者「永懷我心」。當他若無其事地向Merlin問起這些紀念物背後的故事時，對方會粗略告訴過他幾項物品的來由，卻也有幾次隨意找個藉口繞開了話題。

　　有時Arthur感覺自己在Merlin心靈城外兜著圈子，尋尋覓覓，企圖找到方法渡越護城河；然而註定有某一些角落，Merlin只保留給自己，例如他大部分的哀傷與心碎、他經歷過的飢荒、瘟疫、以及戰爭。

　　日子毫無進展。他在床上睡去，在湖邊醒來。周而復始。永無止境。

　　逐漸，他放了更多時間在生活，更少時間尋找解方。他學會了享受從湖邊到Merlin家的那一段路，學會享受Merlin在聽見自己誇口能打敗他更快取得駕照時所露出的微笑，學會在Merlin拿出外賣廣告冊時，用同一個「這張看起來很漂亮」的理由把各家料理逐一試過。

　　只是仍有幾次，當Arthur看著正在打電話、泡茶，或者第一百零一次向他解釋如何操作電視的Merlin，他會有一股衝動想告訴對方，想坦白一切，想向Merlin抱怨這該死的詛咒終有一天會摧毀他的心智；但接著他會想起那日在浴室裡，那個不顧一切想抓住自己的Merlin，然後又把所有的話都吞回肚裡。

　　取而代之，他放鬆對自己的控制，與Merlin對話時不再先行過濾那些早已從書本或是電視取得的知識；Merlin驚訝的表情他怎麼都看不膩，而無論對方如何威脅利誘，他堅決不肯透露自己的秘訣，只暗示自己在湖底「學習了不少」。

　　他是這樣第一次聽聞了Freya的名字。

　　Merlin從未談起過她，這位Arthur素未謀面、卻因他而死的女人。Merlin實際上說得並不多；他的神情透露得遠比他的話語要多。

　　Arthur不曾見過Merlin流露出此刻這種眼神。

　　他好奇劍欄之役後Merlin想起自己，是否也是同樣眼神。

　　當晚他們一起躺在床上，Merlin仍維持他防禦般的姿勢。Arthur忍不住問：「你是否曾為Freya的事情恨過我？」

　　Merlin凝望他良久。

　　「沒有。」他輕聲回答，「我從來沒有——哪怕只有一日——憎恨過你。」

　　Arthur不確定自己喜不喜歡這個答案。

　　他想起Merlin避而不談的那些人們，都曾各自擁有過Merlin生命中的一部份。他所無法參與的那一部分。

　　這種感覺令他不快。他說不上來為什麼。

　　隔日他在Melrin床頭櫃找到了母親的家徽，就藏在抽屜深處一個隱密的小盒內，這麼多年之後，金屬的光澤在昏黃的燈光下仍熠熠生輝。他注視那塊家徽良久，直到Merlin的聲音自門外傳來才恍然回神，將家徽收入口袋。

　　自此只要一有機會，他就會溜進Merlin房間，把家徽順走。這逐漸變成一種挑戰。一種儀式。另一項輪迴以外他背著Merlin私藏的小秘密。

　　截至目前，他尚未失手被Merlin發現過。

　　他將此視為一種勝利。

　　進入第五百個日子以後，歲月感覺彷彿無窮無盡。

　　彷彿永恆。

　　當他再想起Gwen，Arthur訝異於自己已經多久沒有想起她。他記不清楚了。似乎是很久以前。他試著回憶她的吻、她微笑時嘴角的弧度，一切卻不再如同以往那樣歷歷在目。為此他感到罪惡，如此輕易就讓Gwen逐漸走出他的生命；然而在內心深處，他發現自己感到釋然，不再感覺一再背叛了她的愛。

　　

* * *

 

　　「是什麼讓你決定留下來，」最終Arthur吃膩了外賣，硬纏著Merlin就冰箱裡貧乏的食材做晚餐給他。Merlin的三明治糟透了，不過Arthur也不想再翻開餐廳名冊；觀賞Merlin一臉莫可奈何走進廚房總能讓他忍不住微笑。他坐在勉強清出一塊空位的餐桌邊，翻出從抽屜裡偷來的母親家徽，一面把玩，一面看著Merlin背對自己忙碌。「我是指，等待我重生？」

　　Merlin的動作停頓了片刻。

　　「我很高興見到你。真的。只是……」這個決定需要太多決心、忍受似乎永無止盡的孤寂與痛苦，Arthur難以想像有人會為他這樣做。

　　難以想像Merlin決定為他這樣做。

　　「Arthur，有很多事情不是我們能夠決定的。例如沒有人能真正決定自己的生死、決定自己或他人的命運。」

　　「或決定要愛上誰。」

　　刀在砧板上的聲響繼續。Arthur垂首，盯著掌中母親的家徽。

　　「對，」許久之後他才聽見Merlin夾雜在刀起刀落間的低語，「或決定要愛上誰。」

　　

* * *

 

　　第五百七十四天。Merlin抵達以前，Arthur躺在湖邊，望著眼前大片蒼茫天空，就只是望著。

　　他不大想動了。

　　因為他感覺自己一直都還在水裡，努力揮舞四肢，卻始終停留在原處。

　　然後Merlin來了。

　　「Arthur。」

　　輕而易舉就將他撈上岸邊。

　　他感覺自己真是個蠢蛋。

　　在車上他一直盯著Merlin的側臉。他怎麼能這麼遲鈍？話說回來，他在這方面向來都很遲鈍。

　　「你還好嗎，Arthur？」當他們轉過倒數第二個路口時，Merlin問他，面露擔憂。

　　「是的。」他回答，向著對方微笑，「再好不過了。」

　　房子依然極需打理，但Arthur想，他會慢慢習慣這種凌亂的狀態。

　　他注視Merlin側坐在澡缸旁，扭開龍頭注入熱水。熱氣氤氳洩出，很快就會浸滿整間浴室。他深深吸滿一口。

　　「你可以留下來嗎？」Merlin轉過頭來時他繼續說，「請你。不需要做什麼，陪我說話就好。」

　　Merlin直視著他。就在Arthur以為對方會拒絕時，他回答了：「好。」

　　他們帶著茶回到起居室。抱著茶縮在沙發上的Merlin看起來恬靜安詳。他不時會朝Arthur投來幾眼，而每一次，Arthur都接住了他的視線。

　　當他回視Merlin，他看見了他們之間存在太久的那個東西。一直以來都他感受得到，如果大膽一點他會猜測得到，他只是有意視而不見。因為這樣比較容易。這樣比較簡單。可那一直都在。在他闔眼以前、他睜眼之後，甚至守著Merlin持續了千年。

　　而如今他們在此。在這裡。沒有卡美洛。沒有責任義務。只有他們兩個。

　　床依然寬敞，但棉被會溫暖他們。Merlin一如往常環抱著自己，還沒有閉上眼睛。他安靜地凝望Arthur的雙唇若有所思。Arthur好奇對方正思考著什麼，不過他確信自己很快就會獲得解答。

　　他一手覆上Merlin搭在腰間的掌背，探出另一手捧住Merlin的臉，傾身向前；當他退開時，Merlin依然維持著驚訝的表情，雙唇微啟，讓Arthur想再次湊上前去故技重施。他忍住了那股衝動。

　　「Arthur……」

　　「我們明天再談這個，好嗎？我保證。」他打斷了Merlin尚未脫口的話，無論那是什麼，都不急於現在。他知道他們將會有大把時間。大把、大把的時間。「現在睡吧，我看著你。」

　　Merlin的目光描繪著他眼間，一如Arthur在醒來第一日相信他那樣相信了對方，闔上眼，鬆開手，滑入夢鄉。

　　Arthur數著Merlin逐漸轉沉、轉低的呼吸。他跟著閉上眼睛。

　　這一次，當黎明破曉之際，他會告訴Merlin，他花了太多個輪迴、太多個今天才澈悟的事實。

　　他愛他，不知所起，一往而深。

　

END

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些部分（例如古代英語與現代英語之間的轉化與應用）礙於篇幅未做解釋。或許哪日有時間再行修改吧。或許。


End file.
